powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Orphan (Grid Series)
The First Celestial, being also the first ever Divine Celestial in their rank, and First-born son of the Creator. Orphan is one of Dumah and Ramiel/Tomas's parents, the first and arguably the most powerful of the oldest three Sons of God ranked among the Old Ones, Orphan was created by the Creator to represent (and govern) the early empty world (which the known Universe now resides in) and the gaps between Dimensions (including the Afterlife) but now his primary jobs consist of maintaining the Natural Order of the Universe and seeing that the Divine Plan is carried out. Orphan was the Creator of Purgatory, which he called his personal "trash dump" and what The Creator called Orphan's "collection" ground, Orphan even created Eve to be its caretaker and her machinations would later make her the "Mother of Monsters". It was revealed that the Universe, the Dimension that connect to it (e.g. Paradise, Underworld, Purgatory, Afterlife, etc) and the very Creator himself, are anchored to Orphan and should in the rare event that Orphan be destroyed permanently then the Universe and the alternate Dimensions would collapse and the Creator's power would be so scattered that he would be unable to take on a physical form or definite stance of power ever again. Currently, Orphan is the personification of Order and soon to inherit the position of Creator, until that time Orphan is now the Ruler of Paradise in the Creator's absence. Orphan has an ancient and cursed bond with the Zangyack Emperor, which in fact is a dark secret recorded by Adam Kadamon in name as the "Divergence". Orphan had recently been granted the title of Divine Celestial of Creation, a rank originally held by his brother Yahweh who instead had decided that the rank is a cheat and requires little effort on Yahweh's part to maintain, this frees up Yahweh to take on the title of "Divine Celestial of Balance and Harmony" to keep the Balance between Chaos and Order and to aid in the day-to-day work on Assiah which before the workforce had been entirely on Orphan's shoulders. Biography Life in Paradise Orphan was known as the King of Paradise and for millions of years he ruled beside Adam Kadamon and The Creator, they resided on the Seventh and Primordial layer of Paradise: Araboth, they spent their time writing the design and program that eventually became the Six remaining Layers of Paradise: Zebul, Mathey, Machonon, Shehaqim, Rakiah and Shamayim. The Highest level would eventually be classified as the "Private Heaven" or "Atziluth", the second Highest Level (the 6th Paradise) would eventually be classified as the "Government Heaven" or "Briah", the remaining levels would be the "Resource Heavens" used for the continued prosperity of the entire of Paradise as a whole and would become known as "Yetzirah". Orphan would transform Araboth into a literal Paradise, the Celestial Palace would have only one entrance: via the Celestial Audience Chamber, from where the Creator and Orphan would pass divine law. Surrounding the Celestial Palace would be the Elysian Fields, a massive field with lakes and rivers, seasides and small to large resort temples. In time of war, the Elysian fields would become a death trap - a field of mirages causing enemies to travel in circles until they erode from existence, the only path through the Elysian Fields are the thirteen temples of the Zodiac which are each guarded by a powerful Celestial Guardian. Birth of Celestials It was roughly Ten Million Years after Orphan's creation that Yahweh would then be created, Orphan would at some time create Eve in the following Million Years, following Yahweh by Two Million Years would be Samael. The Creator was pleased with his children although Samael had yet to meet his elder brother, it instead became time to populate Paradise and with the encroachments of Paradise's enemies, The Creator decided on a Breed of Warrior Beings. He left their designing to Adam Kadamon meanwhile Orphan cloned Adam Kadamon and by splitting the Clone into two created the first Divine Celestials: the twins Luther and Mikhail but may have also given birth to Halaliel, with the designs of the two first Divine Celestials gave Orphan the power to create a number of other Divine Celestials just as the Celestials reached mass production, Orphan about that time built his Castle/Workspace: Castle Vacuus. Orphan would spend large amounts of time - personal and working - in Castle Vacuus which soon became his home and workspace, then a new breakthrough would come about, the Creator invented an entire new Universe during all their busy work: Assiah 0.5. Paradise Wars Samael and Satanail Samael was the first known Celestial to gain the capacity to have a Celestial Mate and therefore he fell in love with Orphan, Orphan at the time lacked any form of emotion and Samael was deeply aligned with the primordial Darkness which he had been formed from, this Darkness caused himself questionable and irrational choices or reactions which soon it became apparent that Samael had a problem with insanity. His Darkness truly manifested however after the emotionless Orphan rejected his advances which caused Samael to be overwhelmed by Darkness and driven utterly insane, Samael then kidnapped Orphan and chained him underground within Eden on Assiah 0.5, Samael kidnapped and threatened to kill Oriel until the Creator intervened by giving Orphan the Heart of Creation thus in turn giving him emotions and the power to stand up to Samael's darkness. Samael and Orphan fought causing a clash between Darkness and Light, Chaos and Order, but a blow from Orphan finally managed to purify Samael of the Primordial Darkness which gave birth to a Primordial Parasitus and First Daimon: Satanail. Satanail was captured and imprisoned, Samael was finally sane again and sorry for everything he had done while under the power of Chaos, despite this the birth of Chaos and Orphan gaining the Heart of Creation caused an entirely new threat to emerge. First Parasitus War A new threat emerged when the chaotic universe that Orphan was given governorship over was given choice and power from when Orphan had gained the Heart of Creation, a sentient Darkness born from the excess of Satanail's birth and the core of the empty universe was riven from Orphan's consciousness, a Primordial Parasitus was born and came to be named Titan. Titan freed Satanail and helped use the excess Dark impulses cast away from the Celestials during the Celestial Divergence to create the Parasitus, the Chaotic and Daimonic equivalent to Celestial kind that sought nothing more than to assimilate their opposites and make their Chaotic existence the most dominant in all of existence. Titan gained power through assimilating the energy of Orphan and thus he and his young Parasitus became powerful in a short amount of time, by the time they were strong enough the Parasitus split themselves into three generations in contrast to the Celestials and their ranks: Primary-class (First Generation) Parasitus, Secondary-class (Second Generation) Parasitus and Tertiary-class (Third plus Generation) Parasitus. Soon enough a war started off causing the formation of the Zangyack Empire, an invasion of Paradise's Elysium Sanctuary, and finally the sealing of the Empire and Satanail. First Civil War Personality and traits Due to his advanced age, Orphan is completely detached from the rest of the world. He even compares Humanity to a bacterium. He cares little for major events of the here and now like the Apocalypse, and despite his past involvement by Luther, only pays the events vague interest, resulting in his preference to wander off from his Siblings' targets. Unlike the Celestials or Luther, Orphan considers the Rangers and their involvement in the Apocalypse to be highly insignificant in the grand scheme of things. However, unlike his younger siblings, Orphan is shown to have a more civil and calm manner when dealing with the Villains especially his Pseudo Vessel: Zodiark, due to his importance. Orphan also through claims (from Mikhail) to be an acquaintance of The Creator himself, stating that the two both share a similar advanced age to one another and that neither of them can remember which is older any more though Mikhail is betting on The Creator. Later it is revealed that the Celestial is a lot like Zodiark in his desire for Balance and despite being callous at times he has a respect for the Natural Order of the Universe, he explains to Samael that there are times when it's difficult but in the end breaking the order in even the smallest way causes untold chaos, and he despises having to mop up the mess that follows on. Unlike the other Divine Celestials, Orphan has a level of respect for humans or, more specifically, the human soul. Orphan tells Tomas that the Human soul is stronger than anyone knows and that it can suffer much but it cannot be broken. However, Orphan is mum as to why the souls seem to be so important. Due to his age, Orphan claims to have seen everything therefore he seems not to be surprised by anything, because he's seen it before and time in the Lower Domain constantly repeats itself. Despite this however, he gets many surprises from Samael and Yahweh, since the two usually caught him off guard in Paradise's Garden of Eden during their games of cat and mouse - this is probably one of the reasons he trusts them so. It was revealed however, that before gaining the Heart of Creation, Orphan lacked any and all emotion instead being the perfect soulless instrument of the Creator's will. Physical Appearance .]] In Power Rangers: Angel Force, Orphan takes the form of a chocolate haired youth with blue-grey eyes, he wears dark clothes which usually contest of a dark jacket and grey jeans, tall and slightly muscular. He wears Black male knee high boots and usually carries on the middle finger of his right hand a black and white gemmed ring, his brown hair is a contrast to Yahweh's blond hair and Samael's black hair. In Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates, Orphan and his brothers had a change in appearance for various reasons to themselves, by assimilating Eric into himself the stubbornness of Eric's nature caused Orphan to take on an appearance similar to the former Orange Angel Force Ranger. Indeed, in Pirates Orphan had gained Eric's black hair that was long on top and wild with the most remaining the same being the blue glow of Orphan's grey eyes and the rougher canine-like shape of his face. Orphan's body build was similar to Eric in stature but still contained less muscle mass, Orphan’s skin however was as pale as it ever had been. Equipment Sword of Orphan Orphan usually can summon a Longsword that allows him to "reap" any creature including Celestials, because of this Orphan is feared as though he were the Creator himself, although Orphan's powers are not at the level of that required honour. Divine Celestial Blade Orphan carries his own Divine Celestial Blade, a Blade that can kill other Divine Celestials by destroying their current vessels or harm the current Bodies that contain Old Ones and even cut into the Soul itself causing major discomfort. Staff of the Sun The Staff of the Sun is one of the most powerful Celestial Weapons that Orphan uses and it increases his overall offensive powers, the Staff is the holder of the Extant Knight's Sentinel Seal needed to summon and control it, the Staff is also useful during Magic Combat. Orphan has shown notable Magical Abilities with the Staff: *'Levitation' - Orphan channels power through the Staff, greatly negating the power of Gravity, floating almost out of attack range. **'Final Apocalypse' - Orphan summons giant blades of Darkness from the air which create Dark energy shock-waves upon impacting and exploding against the ground. **'Black Void' - Orphan calls upon one of the darkest of Dark Magic, calling a sea of Dark Energy down upon the battlefield, causing countless damage. *'Diruptio: Secundus' - Orphan launches a blade of Dark Magic ahead at his enemies from the staff. *'Diruptio: Primus' - Orphan sends out a horizontal wave of Dark Magic across the floor before him, knocking those before him flying back. *'Void Wave' - Orphan sends out a shock-wave of one of the darkest of Dark Magic while smashing the base of his staff into the ground. *'Shock Front' - Orphan sends out a shock-wave of the darkest Dark Lightning Magic imaginable. *'Force Guard' - Orphan creates a powerful shield of Celestial Magic that makes Physical Attacks useless, for an amount of time. Orphan's Ring Orphan's Ring acts as a channeller of Energy and a doorway in which Orphan's consciousness can enter into his true Vessel, it is even connected to the Natural Order of the Universe on a large scale however it is extremely difficult to do so without residing in Castle Vacuus or Eden or even the Celestial Palace, Orphan's Ring also stops his new Host from using his full powers or becoming Orphan. Putting on the ring however causes the Host to be able to use Orphan's true power, however in a very short amount of time, Orphan consumes the personality of the Host and changes the Host's body to suite his needs - despite this being easy for any other Celestial or Divine Celestial it is instead restricted to their Rings for powerful Divine Celestials (e.g. Orphan, Samael and Yahweh). Powers & Abilities Like his three siblings, Orphan is an incredibly powerful Divine Celestial, just so given that he is ranked among the Old Ones, that has powers that are beyond understanding and not all of them have been shown. Orphan can easily travel between dimensions and has even created Purgatory, Orphan is also bound to all reality and the Creator which is a testament of his age and power. Orphan has easily been able to manipulate reality and restore lives to those whom have been killed, likewise Orphan is far more powerful than any of the Lesser Celestials and can even overpower a Divine Celestial of Luther's calibur without batting an eyelid, Orphan was usually held at bay by either Samael or Yahweh. Abilities *'Immortality' - Orphan, like all Celestial Beings, is not subject to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. Orphan does, however, like all Celestial Beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he is the oldest and most powerful Celestial in all of creation. *'Angelic Possession' - Orphan, like all Celestial Beings, can come to require a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all Celestial Beings but in turn their original bodies are abandoned. **'Permanent Possession' - Orphan can continuously possess his True Vessel that he claims and he can even take it to Paradise, he would consume the soul of the host and thereby destroy or absorb the personality of the person, treating it as though it were his real body. Uniquely, in the case of Eric however, Orphan absorbed his personality and some of his appearance traits. *'Invulnerability' - Orphan, like all Old Ones and Divine Celestials, is highly resistant to all forms of harm whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings or Celestials, unless something Celestial is involved, or if he is fighting another Old One/Divine Celestial. **'Granting Invulnerability' - Orphan like his siblings and the oldest of the Divine Celestials can grant Invulnerability to lesser creatures against lesser creatures especially against lesser Celestial Abilities and Weapons. *'Regeneration' - Orphan over time can regenerate or recreate his preferred body or host if destroyed, even rewriting the current body that he is inhabiting and eventually making it his own. *'Superhuman Strength' - Orphan, like all Celestial Beings, dramatically increases the physical strength threshold of his current body or host. **'Overpowering' - Orphan can easily overpower other Celestials, deities (other than the Creator himself), humans, creatures, and possibly Celestials on par with Luther, with his might. *'Superhuman Speed' - Orphan is one of the fastest Celestials in existence, in a duel of Celestial Blades which is sometimes against more than one opponent, Orphan can easily move from defence to offence in the blink of an eye. *'Telepathy' - Orphan, like all Celestials, can read human thoughts. **'Dreamwalking' - Orphan, like all Celestials, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. **'Humanity Switch' - Orphan like all Celestial Beings, and like many Monsters, can turn off his own humanity and become a cruel and emotionless monster. **'Mental Compulsion' - As a Son of God and Progenitor of all Monsters especially the Vampires, Orphan can cause any Human, Supernatural Creature or Celestial do follow his commands using eye contact. *'Healing Factor' - When Orphan's body or new humanoid vessel does get damaged by something Celestial, he can heal the wound(s) instantly. *'Teleportation' - Orphan, like all Celestial Beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth. Orphan, being one of the three strongest Celestials, can also teleport through spaces sealed by other Celestials. Orphan, can also teleport other people, objects or creatures with a simple touch also. *'Telekinesis' - Orphan can move people and or objects just by thinking. **'Daimon Obliteration' - Orphan can kill Daimons just by thinking or simply by touching them. **'Kinetic Negation' - Orphan has such a control over his Telekinesis that he can cause the forward momentum of objects to come to a sudden halt, after releasing them from his grip, they would suddenly drop to the floor with no kinetic force but gravity to move them. **'Pyrokinesis' - Orphan is notable for extinguishing Holy fire, it is unknown the extent of his Pyrokinetic powers or how he came to be able to negate the power of Holy fire, when usually it takes a powerful Pyrokinetic to extinguish the holy flames. **'Flotation/Flight' - Orphan can easily float in the air through the use of self-on Telekinesis, maybe also through the usage of his own Grace, which take shape as his wings. *'Weather Manipulation' - When Orphan appeared on the Earth, he can cause a freak Maelstrom or Hurricane, it is said that the natural weather order cannot compensate the raw energies of the Old One. *'Molecular Combustion' - Orphan can speed up the Molecules in bodies and items to the point where it caused them to explode simply by snapping his fingers. *'Shapeshifting' - Orphan can shapeshift into different human forms, allowing himself to pretend to be anyone, as he worms his way into his enemies. Also, Orphan and his brothers, can eventually change their new bodies (Vessels) into their true likeness. This seems to be an exception for Eric's body, which only changed somewhat. *'Resurrection' - Orphan, like all Old Ones and Divine Celestials, can easily revive dead people. *'Daimon Summoning and Control' - Orphan like all Fallen can summon and control Daimon, usually of the Daimon's own will to serve and destroy, Orphan however could be able to do this instead due to his natural influence over the Natural Order of the Universe. *'Celestial Summoning and Control' - Orphan can summon and control lesser Celestials due to his high rank, he can even pull them out of their location in the Universe and trap them in locations to gain information out of them. *'Monster Summoning and Control' - Orphan can summon and control monsters with ease, this is potentially due to the fact that he is Eve's "Father", her Creator and she is the Mother of All Monsters. Likewise, Orphan can easily open portals to Purgatory, since he is the one whom created it. *'Soul-reading' - Orphan, like any powerful Celestial, can read the souls of Organisms by sticking his arm into their bodies. Orphan can do this far easier and more painlessly on Paradise, Orphan claims that he could even rip a person's soul out of their body, so long as their soul isn't that of an Old One, Divine Celestial or the Creator. **'Soul Channelling' - Although unable to absorb souls due to the fact his own soul will break them down, Orphan can gather them into a sphere and project them at his enemy similar to a beam of extremely intense nuclear energy, he can also infuse Daimons and (Divine) Celestials with souls which they will eventually absorb as part of them to permanently increases their power. *'Holy Fire Immunity' - Like his two other siblings, Samael and Yahweh, Orphan is immune to the destructive powers of Holy Fire and used this immunity to fake his defeat at the Rangers through a Holy Fire Molotov. *'Spiritual Immunity to Angelic Blades' - Unlike any other Celestial or Divine Celestial and like his two other siblings, Samael and Yahweh, Orphan's body (or Vessel) can be killed however spirit cannot be destroyed by Angelic Weapons and it is even immune to reaping weapons such as the Brothers' three Swords or The Creator's Will. *'Structural Recurrence' - Orphan can return the form of objects, even Galaxies, to their original pristine conditions with a snap of his fingers. This ability is very tiring, but it can be used easily from Paradise. *'Time Manipulation' - Orphan, like all Celestials, can move forward or backwards through time although they cannot interfere on a grand scale as it messes the Natural Order, they mostly appear as observers. *'Memory Manipulation' - Orphan can remove or restore memories of humans and other creatures weaker than him however Eve, fellow Celestials and Parasitus are immune. *'Reality Warping' - Orphan, as a high class Celestial Being, can warp reality, whether it be by making things appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. **'Monster Creation' - As the "Father" of Eve, Orphan can create or turn other people into Monsters, this includes Vampires as seen with Ricardo Cruz for a few episodes prior to Samael stopping it until he can convince Orphan to reverse it. *'Holy White Light' - Orphan like other Old Ones and Divine Celestials can obliterate buildings and beings completely, either appearing as a deep Grey Light or as an orb of Black/White thorns. *'Supernatural Perception' - Orphan can Perceive the form of spirits invisible to the human eye, even invisible energy waves, being able to detect the strength of individuals and where their powers come from. *'Superior Six Senses' - Orphan can see, feel, hear, taste and mentally vision far better than any other being in creation bar the Creator himself. *'Seventh Sense' - Orphan has the seventh Sense, he can sense things through seeing the balance between Order and Chaos and thus using this "coloured vision" can tell which are enemies and foes even without his other six senses, this sense can also manipulate that balance and Halaliel - who can seal the Six senses - claims that only the Creator has the power to temporarily seal it. *'Superhuman Intelligence' - Much like Luther, Orphan possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the Universe, perhaps even more so given his age. **'Power Blocking' - Orphan can block or weaken someone/something he precedes, during a speech he showed this ability as he was able to weaken Luther's power wielding his Grace of Orphan like a weight on Luther's shoulders, Orphan (somewhat like Eve) can easily take away the powers of Celestials and younger Divine Celestials which Eve calls "unplugging". **'Infinite Arcane Knowledge' - Orphan has the most knowledge on the creation of Magical Objects in existence beside the Creator, it is said that most of the Celestials Weapons were created by both Orphan and the Creator, Orphan likewise is said to be greatly immune to any individual Celestial Weapon. It is also stated, that Orphan has much knowledge in Celestial and Daimon Sorcery, the closest humans have got to seeing such Sorcery Mastery was the Mystic Force Arch-nemesis and Daimon Sorcerer: Octomus the Master. *'Induced Sedation' - Orphan, like all Celestials, can cause humans to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead. Weaknesses *'Parasitus Mark' - Orphan is very receptive to a cursed mark that appears upon himself when the Parasitus Emperor, Titan, is free to do as he wishes. The mark drains Orphan of the vital energy his body needs to remain supernaturally strong, without that continuous supply of energy his combat capabilities would decrease greatly, and thus allow Titan an attempt at absorbing him. *'Divine Celestial Blade' - A Divine Celestial Blade can harm and injure Orphan, but the injuries it performs cannot actually kill him, only give him intense discomfort. *'Entrapment' - Orphan can be entrapped and sealed away, however it takes an immense amount of Magical energy to be able to restrain him, the Creator managed to restrain Orphan to Eden following his fall from Grace however after thousands of years he managed to escape either because the barriers had decayed or by jumping into Zodiark's body as his Vessel. *'Bodily Destruction and Forced Reincarnation' - The Creator is able to bodily kill his Children and Force their Souls into the Cycle of Reincarnation causing them to be reincarnated as Humans, this was a method to teach them a lesson or as part of a Divine Plan (as seen with Samael), it is likewise a temporary method however sometimes it is far longer and less effort than sealing them away. *'Unfit Vessel' - Similar to the Parasitus Mark, if a unfit Vessel hasn't been worn for some time, then it causes Orphan to be greatly weakened. Satanail took that advantage, in Power Rangers: Angel Force, to pierce Orphan's Heart of Creation which had mutated into becoming the Heart of Chaos. Trivia Category:Power Rangers: Angel Force (Grid Series) Category:Power Rangers Galactic Pirates Category:PR Villains Category:Male